The replacement of internal combustion vehicles with electric vehicles is occurring more rapidly than anyone had expected. Clearly modern electric vehicles direct pollution through vehicle emissions. The electricity used to charge them, however, must come from the electric grid. While sustainable sources such as wind and hydroelectric power supply part of our overall electric needs, the reality is that when extra electricity is needed, fossil fuel sources will be used. Thus, charging electric vehicles at peak demand times will often lead to additional demand, and thus additional air pollution and fossil fuel depletion.
While certain generating systems will adjust according to the present demand on the grid, not all systems can adapt so readily. Sustainable sources such as solar, wind and hydroelectric power systems in particular, do not adapt so readily. The sun will not stop shining, nor will the wind stop blowing, simply because there is less demand for electricity. Thus, there will be an excess of available energy electricity that is simply not harnessed or used.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.